Masters
by Dirsten
Summary: Orion is special. He is powerful. He is... Conflicted. He must give up a large portion of his power in order to gain help with his cause.
1. Chapter 1

My phone deleted the entire story at one point so I had to retype it all over again. It was kind of frustrating. I hope y'all like it.

Thunder rumbled through the night as the rain fell heavily on the forest. It had been storming for most of the day as well. All the creatures had hidden in there own hiding places, such as holes or trees. There was one that didn't hide from the rain though. A pale yellow horse with a flaming mane galloped through the forest, moving fast, but not at top speed. Normally a Rapidash would be immensely incapacitated by running through a storm like this. But this was no normal Rapidash. In truth, it wasn't even a Rapidash, not really. This being had merely taken the form of a Rapidash. He knew, of course, that there were other, faster ways to reach his destination. But he felt as though he'd been neglecting his Fire aspect lately. He'd apologized already for using it in the rain, but it didn't really matter much. The Rapidash slowed to a stop and released a somewhat disappointed sigh. Then it started to change. The fire extinguished before anything else changed, immediately plunging everything in darkness. The clouds parted ever so slightly, revealing a tiny bit of moonlight, enough though, to illuminate the stranger in the forest.

_You know you could've gotten there by now. _Stated one of the voices in his head.

_I know. _He replied

Suddenly he felt as though he was standing inside his own head. He could see all the aspects of himself in there. They were just humanoid shapes made of colored, glowing smoke with barely discernable features. One could see their eyes clearly though, for they were just white.. They were colored to match their type. (I'm going to assume that you already know what type is what color.) The only figure that wasn't a glowing smoke blob was also the only human in the area.

"_Orion_," said Psychic as it floated over to him, _"You know that in order to defeat them, we need more than one physical form."_

_"I know." _Orion responded with his eyes towards the ground.

_"Then why wait?"_

_"Because I'll miss you guys. All of you."_

Then Rock floated over to me and carefully placed its brown, smoky arm on Orion's shoulder. _"And we will miss you as well, Orion. You have taught us many things. Life itself among them. Know that you are not the only one who wishes that this did not have to come to pass, but, it must. And so we have no choice but to 'go with it'." _And then, Rock did something that surprised Orion heavily. He smiled. It was a sad and regretful smile, but still a smile. The aspects have never expressed emotion via there 'physical' forms, usually just with words.

Then the gray and yellow forms floated over and Normal spoke, _"At least you will still have Electric and I."_

_"Yeah, I suppose I will." _I said with a sad smile.

Ground floated over to speak as well. _"I do believe we should be going, regardless of how much we regret doing so."_

_"Yes yes, of course." _Orion responded as he willed himself out of his own mind and back into the pouring rain in the forest. _I guess I can't delay this any longer. _Deciding that he should make it to the meeting a lot sooner, Orion used a move that not many Pokémon could use. ExtremeSpeed. With that, he disappeared so fast that there was an empty area where he had moved the rain while running.

End of Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story from another Pokémon fanfic called Pokémon Masters. Don't flip out if there are any similarities and try to give me good news.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A group of sixteen people were waiting patiently in a field while the rain continued falling through the night. They were all unique in there own way, but then, who isn't? They were all of different heights, builds, and genders. Not one of them was similar to another. Most of them sensed the expected arrival before they heard it, and a few saw him before they heard him. There was a slight breeze in the opposite direction of the wind, and then a figure in a long, black, hooded cloak appeared before them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Be warned, once you receive this _gift, _you will become immortal, unable to die by normal means. Are you prepared for this?

"Yes."

He sighed before adding, "As I knew you'd be." He raised his arms and the clearing lit up in bright light. When the light dimmed slightly, there were another sixteen figures standing in the clearing. They were made of a smoke that seemed to emit its own light. Without hesitation, they each moved towards the sixteen humans. As they each reached a person, they'd place their left hand on the person's right shoulder and just, disappear. The clearing was left significantly dimmer than befoee., although now the people seemed to emit an extremely dim glow of their own. Orion looked severely tired and just a bit sad. And yet he still found the energy to speak.

"And now," he whispered, "we bide our time, build our forces, and wait for the right time."

End of Chapter 2

I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It just sorta came out that way. I hope you like it anyway though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3,538 years later.

Brock had just beaten another Pokémon challenger. He put up a better fight than most of the challengers have as of late, but he still wasn't good enough to beat the Pokémon Brock used. Brock didn't really _need_ the Pokémon, but, like most of the gym leaders, he needed to hide the fact that he was a Master. There is a difference between a Pokémon Master and a Master. A Pokémon Master is a Pokémon trainer who has not only strong Pokémon, but strong emotional ties with his/her Pokémon. A Master has control over one of the Pokémon elements. Brock was one of the first Masters and therefore has the Rock aspect in his mind. As of a few days ago, Brock was 3,553.

_Hm, why couldn't I have been located somewhere with stronger trainers? Giovanni got to be located where trainers would have to challenge him right before the Pokémon League... _Brock stopped his train of though right there. The Leagues are the bad guys. _How could they betray us like that? Their Aspects must have agreed with them though because they're still masters. _Brock's train of thought was interrupted as the front doors of the gym burst open. Past them strode Lt. Surge with a serious look on his face. Lt. Surge was a rather tall fellow (Around eight feet). He had blonde hair, an army jacket, and standard issue army boots. He was in the American army for a long time until he had to quit before his immortality became apparent. He also wasn't one of the original 16. Electric wasn't given out. It was kept by Orion. Lt. Surge was the first electric type to show up. It turns out that reproducing with another Master can produce a another Master. Their immortality doesn't kick in for awhile though. Sometimes you could end up an old man for eternity. Lt. Surge is 2,723 years old.

"Brock!" He yelled as he walked in.

"Surge?" Brock asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stopped five feet from Brock, causing him to tilt his head until he was looking Surge in the eye, "Something has happened," he said in a quieter voice.

"What?"

"Roark's gym in Sinnoh has been attacked." He finally said with a hint of anger.

"What!? Roark? Didn't he just get assigned that gym twenty years ago?" It was getting apparent that Surge didn't like standing here answering questions but Brock didn't care.

"Yes," He growled.

"...Who did it?"

This time Surge smiled in a way that made Brock shiver, "Bruno, from the urgent tone that Giovanni called me, I assume that we're going to be making a counter attack."

"Hmm... Did Roark survive?"

Surge's smile was again replaced with his unhappiness at answering questions, "yeah, he wasn't at his gym at the time of the attack."

"Good. Let's get going now, shall we?"

Surge looked only slightly relieved to hear that and turned and left without another word. Brock shook his head for a moment before following.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oreburgh was a fairly sized town. Not too big, not too small. The people are nice too. Most of them are always smiling, even the ones working in the ones working in the mine. The town's Gym leader, Roark, is no exception. He's rather new to being a Master. Well, in comparison to the rest of them anyway. Many of the Masters have at least passed the age where people get suspicious. But Roark had just reached his immortality age of 25. This is known because the Electric Master in Kalos, Clemont (age 64), had invented a device that can tell when human cells stop undergoing entropy. But anyways, Roark has a habit of hanging out in the mines because the people are so kind. Because of this, he wasn't in his Gym when the explosion happened. And since he was in the mine, he had to rely on the townsfolk to tell him what happened. Multiple people said that a meteor fell from the sky. Most people thought that was an illusion and were hesitant to tell Roark about it. Some just said that the gym just exploded. But Roark knew better. Roark now stood in front of his gym, which is now just rubble.

_Why would they go after_ my _gym? There are plenty other Gym Leaders that are plenty more powerful than I..._ He sighed, took off his hard-hat, and held it down by his side. He started to feel an energy source that was getting closer.

"Hm?" He looked up and to the left to see Gardenia walking over with a sad look on her face.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she got closer.

"Well, I was just wondering why they'd attack me, of all the gym leaders."

"That's no excuse to just be standing out here." She complained, "You can stay at my Gym if you have to, but I'm not gonna let you stand in the middle of the road staring at a piece of rubble."

"I, but, i-it." Sigh, "Okay. I'll be over there in a bit." He relented.

She nodded, "I knew you'd come around," then she turned and walked back to Eterna City.

Suddenly Roark felt a sudden surge of energy in the Gym, then it disappeared.

"What?" He walked into the burnt down building. Many places were burnt, but in the main Gym room, there was a giant gaping hole in the ceiling. Then he saw something move near the door to the back, where his office was. Roark jogged over there and didn't really see anything unusual, just a bunch of fire damaged supplies. But as he turned to leave, he saw a paper floating down in the Gym room. He cautiously walked over so that when he reached the paper it had touched the ground. He bent down to pick it up and saw writing on it.

_You are part of something big now Roark. You don't know it yet, but you will. It's just a matter of time. The war is picking up. We must prepare. You are to travel to the Gym in Petalburg City in Hoenn. The other Gym leaders will be there as well. _

_-a friend_

Chapter 4.5

Gardenia was walking back to her Gym in Eterna City thinking about Roark when something moved off to the side of the path and she felt a surge of energy that quickly dissipated. She unconsciously got into her battle stance before investigating. On the ground, she found a piece of paper with writing on it._Odd._

_Gardenia. I need you to focus. You're in something much bigger than anything you've ever known. Try not to get to distracted by Roark. The enemy is stirring. Your help is needed in order to win a war. You must meet with the other Gym Leaders in the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn._

_-a friend_

She reread the note again to be sure she got it right, blushed when she read the part about Roark, then set off with a look of determination to the harbor in Canalave.


End file.
